


Somnambulism

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Sleepwalking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku sleepwalks; Sanzo stews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnambulism

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a response to LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble challenge community 100_roadtrips' challenge #198, sleepwalkers, but it grew way past the word limit. Written for and posted on 93 day (September 3), 2010.
> 
> WARNING to those to whom this matters: despite the tag, Goku tops.
> 
> A big thank you to Whymzycal for the beta review. I touched it last, though, so all mistakes are mine.

The condition has a long name: somnambulism. It means that Goku sometimes leaves his bed without waking and paces the hallways, visits the kitchen, eats whatever food is lying around. He’s been sleepwalking ever since Sanzo brought him back to Keiun. There was some hope at first that he might outgrow it, but he hasn’t.

On the journey west, his sleepwalking is even more hazardous. They are not within the familiar confines of the temple anymore. Though living in a temple is no guarantee of safety, the outside world is still more dangerous.

While they were at the temple, Sanzo retrieved Goku and steered him back to his own room when he wandered away. Nowadays, Goku only sleepwalks if he has his own room. What began as a genuine malady when they lived at the temple has seemingly turned into some kind of game. Sanzo’s not sure if it’s deliberate or if Goku’s subconscious is playing tricks on them.

Inevitably, he winds up outside Sanzo’s door. Because loud outbursts and violent behavior can occur if he is thwarted, Sanzo has learned to let Goku in when he hears him at the door. Then he has a choice: try to guide him back to his room and settle him in his own bed, or let Goku sleep with him.

At such a late hour, Sanzo is too tired to wrestle Goku back to bed, so he resigns himself to sharing. Goku is compact and Sanzo is skinny, so this shouldn’t be a problem, but Goku takes up more space than he should, making the endeavor uncomfortable at best. Besides, Sanzo finds the proximity of a slumbering Goku unaccountably distracting.

It can be even worse when they share a room. Take tonight. A loud thump from Goku’s bed awakens Sanzo. He almost rolls onto the floor from surprise. Even though silence follows, he reaches for his gun. It feels comforting and solid in his hand.

He can barely hear himself breathe, but his heartbeat is deafening. He opens his eyes, battling the crud gluing his eyes shut, but it’s so dark that this doesn’t help much.

Next, he hears the rhythm of regularly-spaced thuds. He thinks it might be coming from Gojyo and Hakkai’s room next door. If that’s the case, the indiscreet idiots will get a piece of his mind in the morning. If they keep it up, he’ll march over there and give them a piece of his mind right now, even if it means exposing them in all of their fucking glory.

When he listens more closely, though, he realizes he’s not hearing them. He can sense -- almost see -- movement on the bed opposite. _Thump, thump, thump._

Goku isn’t -- no, he can’t be – what the fuck is going on? Sanzo lowers his gun. Low moans join the thumps in a chorus of wantonness. His nipples stand at attention, just like his cock, which is telling him that he wants in on whatever dream Goku is lost in.

But before Sanzo can do more than acknowledge his desire, Goku hauls himself out of bed and walks toward Sanzo with unsteady gait. Sanzo quietly places the gun back where it came from. Goku makes a high-pitched sound and grabs Sanzo’s hand, forcing Sanzo to feel --

Sanzo realizes that Goku’s had a wet dream as he feels the sticky dampness blossoming over Goku’s crotch. When he was a teenager searching for the sutra he’d lost, he hadn’t known what such wetness meant. He’s since repressed the dreams; all he remembers are flashes of heat and light and what he now knows is lust, ending with an almost painful sensation and shamefully wet clothing and sheets. In desperation, he’d tried chanting and meditating, but the dreams had continued until he grew out of them.

Sanzo’s body is shot through with heat and his mind is hazy with lust. He can’t think, only feel, and in the dark, he realizes what he wouldn’t admit to in the light of day: he wants Goku.

Goku continues to press Sanzo’s hand to his groin. With a grace surprising in someone who’s asleep, he rests one knee on the bed, the other foot touching the floor. Goku quickly tucks the second leg in too, so that he’s kneeling, hovering over Sanzo, his half-erect cock nearly brushing Sanzo’s own. Only air and a thin sheet separate them.

His nerve endings ablaze, Sanzo thrusts upward to close the gap. Goku pushes back. He pulls the sheet down and lets it pool around Sanzo’s knees. He yanks his shorts down so Sanzo can see his erection. It’s pink and swollen and perfect. It throbs and glistens with desire.

Goku swipes a finger over his cock, smearing the cooling semen. He must be awake. Surely no one as untutored in sex as he is would dream of using semen as a lubricant.

A virginal Goku shouldn’t dream about shoving his dick inside Sanzo and fucking him, either. But that’s exactly what Goku looks ready to do. That isn’t what Sanzo wants, though. He hasn’t been on the bottom since he shed his virginity like an unwanted piece of clothing, and if he were more awake, he wouldn’t be on the bottom now, either. But his dick is doing the thinking for him, and his dick is interested in whatever Goku wants.

Sanzo slides his jeans off before Goku can rip his clothes. Goku pushes the hem of Sanzo’s shirt up, sucks on a nipple, and presses a semen-slicked finger inside of him.

Sanzo feels a half-forgotten -- yet familiar -- burn and the sensation of being filled. This time, it’s mixed with conflicting feelings of affection and exasperation. In the past, he’s kept such encounters casual, a matter of physical release only. As a result, Goku’s regard weighs on him.

As Goku continues to finger him, the sensation becomes more pleasurable and less strange. Sanzo bites his lip to keep from groaning when Goku removes his finger before stretching him with two. He thrusts as the fingers explore him, sucking them in deeper.

He feels the tip of Goku’s cock rub against his cleft. He spreads his legs wider, and Goku pushes in. It’s uncomfortable at first. Goku must sense it because halfway in, he stops and stays still. Sanzo attempts to control his heartbeat and ragged breathing.

After a few moments, Goku starts pushing forward again, and Sanzo thrusts backward. He wraps his arms around Goku and molds their bodies together.

Goku raises his hips to get a better angle. Sanzo has to bite down on the back of his hand to keep from moaning when Goku finds a sensitive spot.

As Goku’s movements speed up and Sanzo hurtles toward climax, Sanzo’s hand slips out of his mouth and his fingers dig into Goku’s shoulders while he writhes beneath him, all dignity forgotten. His head whips from side to side as he shudders, his muscles tense one moment and slack the next as semen dots them.

Goku continues to thrust, prolonging Sanzo’s tremors, until Goku comes too and collapses, panting like he’s just finished a marathon.

Afterward, Sanzo drifts off into an orgasm-induced slumber. If he were conscious, he would have never let Goku settle in on top of him or let semen dry until it crusts over. If he were conscious, he would whack Goku with his fan for curling his lips up in a triumphant smile.

Instead, Sanzo awakens with a start to the sound of Hakkai knocking at the door and asking if they’re ready. The door is locked -- they have learned to take what precautions they can against enemies bursting into their rooms -- and Sanzo is thankful that Hakkai can’t see that Goku is sprawled on top of him, the sheet carelessly thrown over Goku’s slumbering form in a manner that hides little. Given their disheveled appearance and the stink of sex, it’s not as though they could hide all evidence of their activity anyway if Hakkai were to enter the room.

Sanzo pokes Goku until he stirs. They separate from each other with difficulty. Goku says “ouch” and Sanzo makes a face while whispering to the idiot to get a wet washcloth.

Sanzo raises his voice and says, “Go to breakfast. We’ll join you shortly,” to convince Hakkai to leave them alone. After a pause, he hears the floorboards creak as Hakkai walks further down the hallway.

Sanzo slaps Goku on the butt to get him to hurry up. Goku leaves and returns to wipe off dried come while wearing a dazzling smile. They dress silently, except for the sloppy, grateful kiss Goku plants on Sanzo’s mouth before Sanzo can stop him, and walk slowly to the dining room for breakfast.

Now Sanzo and Goku room together whenever they can. Goku’s nocturnal ramblings stop thereafter, confirming Sanzo’s suspicions. Maybe his behavior was a manifestation of his subconscious, or maybe Goku was up to monkey tricks all along. But what Sanzo knows is that his surrender has brought him a contentment that he never sought. If Goku really were manipulating him, he unwittingly benefited Sanzo as well while still serving his own interests.

_/fin/_


End file.
